Open Your Eyes
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Sophie and Dean dated when they were 18 then Cassie coming along, Dean leaving Sophie for her, Sophie soon finding out she was pregnant and telling Dean, who panicked. Sophie leaving and not looking back, calling John when something Supernatural comes up.
1. Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters but I do own Sophie, Joshua, Evan and Toby_

**NOTE:**_Now not everything will be right, I have to alter some things for it to fit into the story. And I'm not following the eppys, just going with the flow and whatever comes to mind. And I know Dean would never suggest abortion, and, trust me, that would never happen in one of my stories._

Sophie and Dean had a thing when they were 18, until Cassie came along and Dean started to stray away from Sophie eventually leaving her for Cassie. Around that time Sophie found out she was pregnant and told Dean, which resulted in him panicking and suggesting them not having it. So with that, and a slap from Sophie's part, Sophie packed up and left Dean and hasn't looked back since. Now it's been about 9 years and when a supernatural situation comes up in her town, Sophie calls John Winchester for help.

* * *

Sophie Carter busied around the laundry room going between separating lights, darks and colors

and putting a load into the washer. Hearing the doorbell ring she sighed and and yelled, "Be there

in a minute!"

Shutting the door to the washer, she turned the dial and pulled the nob out then hurried out of the

room to answer the door.

As she walked through the living room she stopped and picked up a pair of dirty sneakers, making

Sophie roll her eyes and smile.

"Joshua James." She said as she opened the closet door and placed them inside it, finally getting

to the door she opened it. "Sorry about that." She said to the two men that had their backs turned

to her.

The shorter one turned around and smirked, dropping his I.D. badge as he looked at Sophie.

Sophie stared at him for a little bit, a soft whisper escaping her lips. "Dean."

"Sophie." Dean said.

She smiled a little. "Hi."

Dean gave a soft smile back. "Hi."

"Hi." She said again.

"Hi." Dean repeated.

The other man turned around and stared at them, "Okay." He said.

"_Sam_?" Sophie's jaw dropped.

Sam gave her one of his puppy smiles. "Sophie, wow. You look good."

"Look at _you_. You got so tall. Oh God, wow!" Sophie laughed.

They all stood there for a little bit, then Dean cleared his throat and nodded his head towards the inside

of the house.

"So, uh, what are you guys doing here?" Sophie asked.

"Dad told us that a good friend of his was having a problem in their town. So--here we are." Sam told her.

Sophie narrowed her eyes slightly. "_John_." She sighed.

Sam looked at her, then to Dean. "Uh, you don't mind us working the case, do you?"

"No, no. It's fine." Sophie assured them, stepping aside and opening the door wider. "Come in."

Sam smiled, walking into the house waiting for Dean to join him.

Sophie bent down, picking up Dean's forgotten badge. "You, uh, dropped your badge _Captain Ron_...

seriously, Dean?"

He smiled sheepishly, taking the badge from her and walking into her house, looking around at all

the pictures on the walls and entertainment stand.

"So, do you guys have any idea what it is?" Sophie asked, closing the front door.

"We're not sure just yet, still looking at papers and researching a bit." Sam replied.

Sophie nodded then clapped her hands together lightly. "Would you guys like something to drink?

Coffee, water--"

"Beer?" Dean asked quickly.

Sam smiled, clapping his brother on the back as he bit out. "Coffee would be great. Right, Dean."

At Dean's nod, they followed Sophie into the kitchen.

"What exactly has been going on?" Dean asked as he and Sam sat at the island.

"Umm, I'm not sure. The neighborhood kids are always playing down the street on Mrs. Jennings

lawn, then when they go home and go to bed and wake up the next day, they have what looks like

rope burns on their necks and wrists." Sophie informed them.

Sam and Dean looked at one another, thinking, then looking back at Sophie.

"Have you noticed a change in Mrs. Jennings behavior?" Sam asked.

Sophie looked at him for a little bit, shaking her head. "No. Mrs. Jennings died about two months

ago."

"Huh." Dean said. "That about the time this whole thing started?"

"Yeah." Sophie replied slowly.

"So I'm thinking she's getting revenge on the kids." Dean said.

Sophie laughed. "Mrs. Jennings? Are you nuts? She was a nice old lady who wouldn't have hurt

_anyone_. Especially not children."

Dean shrugged then Sam asked, "How did she die?"

Sophie thought for a moment. "Umm, she had a stroke. She was coming home from her son's house,

got out of the car and just collapsed on the front lawn. There was no body around when it happened,

so..."

"So she died on her front lawn?" Dean confirmed.

Sophie nodded as the front door opened.

"We're here!" A boy's voice called from the front of the house.

"In the kitchen!" Sophie smiled at the clunk of Joshua shrugging his backpack off and onto the floor

then the sound of his footsteps as he ran into the kitchen.

Joshua lifted a medium sized paper brown bag up, smiling he said, "Check out the candy I got during

Field Day today!" With that he up dumped the bag onto the counter in front of his Mom.

Sophie eyes widened at the amount of candy in the bag. "The school _gave_ you that much candy??"

"No." Joshua snorted, his father's arrogance showing through. "Sean and Cameron bet me all of their

candy they got if I ate an earth worm!"

"Joshua James! Gross!" Sophie said, scrunching her nose up. "No amount of candy is worth **eating**

an earth worm for!"

Joshua shrugged. "Well the jokes on them! I just kept it under my tongue while I 'chewed', then spit it

out after they walked away."

"It was indeed pretty cool." Evan said, coming into the room and ruffling Josh's hair, causing Joshua

to shake his head to make his hair fall back into place.

Sophie sent Evan and Joshua both looks. "Are you staying for supper, Evan?" She asked as she poured

Sam and Dean their coffee.

"Sure. I don't see why not." Evan replied, grabbing a mug for himself and getting some coffee.

Joshua stopped poking through his candy and stared at the two unfamiliar men across the island from him,

he narrowed his eyes, looking them over closely. "Who are you?" He asked.

Sam smiled at him and replied, "I'm Sam," he nodded to his brother. "this is Dean."

Joshua nodded. "I'm Joshua." Joshua then went back to staring at Dean as Dean stared back at Joshua,

only with a different look.

He had a look of amazement and guilt on his face, as Joshua had a look of curiousness.

"What are you doing here?" He asked arms crossed across his chest.

Dean laughed. "You're pretty straight forward, huh?"

"I can be." Joshua said, and there was that smug smile he got from his father.

Sophie forced a laugh, running her fingers through Joshua's hair. "Honey, why don't you go outside and

play?"

"Can I have some Kool-Aid first, Mom?" He asked, turning his puppy eyes on to his Mom.

"Yes, you may." Sophie replied, grabbing him a glass from the cupboard and getting in the fridge to grab

the Kool-Aid.

Handing him the glass after filling it for him, Sophie ran her fingers through Joshua's hair for a little bit,

thinking.

"What's for dinner?" Joshua asked as he leaned his back, back against his mother's stomach as he

drank his Kool-Aid.

"Hmm." Sophie contemplated, wrapping her arm around his stomach, kissing the top of his head. "What

are you hungry for?"

Joshua thought for a moment. "Chinese?"

"Evan, I hate to do this to you, but could you run and get us some Chinese?" Sophie turned to ask him.

Evan smiled, and nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

Sophie unwrapped her arm from Joshua and reached into her purse, which was on the counter behind her,

getting money out and handing it to Evan. "Just get our usual, then whatever you want for yourself."

Nodding, Evan set his coffee mug in the sink and left for food.

A knock came from the back door and Josh went over and opened it, stepping aside and letting Ryan, his

best friend, inside.

"Hey there Ryan." Sophie smiled at him.

Ryan waved and smiled sheepishly at Sophie, causing her to stifle some laughter.

"Can Josh come and play football with us? We'll just be within the block."

Sophie nodded and turned to Joshua. "Yeah, you can go."

Joshua looked excited but then turned to Dean and Sam.

Sophie laughed. "Go play."

Rolling his eyes, Joshua looked over at Sam and Dean uneasily. "I can stay here and talk to you."

Sophie smiled softly at him and cupped the back of his head. "I'll be fine, Joshua. Dean and Sam are old

friends of mine. I knew them when I was a teenager."

Joshua ran into the living room, calling out, "Mom??"

"Hall closet!" Knowing that he was talking about his sneakers.

"Thanks!" He called, then there was some rustling, soon after Joshua came running back into the kitchen.

Sophie walked to the back door with them. "I'll come get you when dinner's here."

Nodding, Joshua hugged his Mom then took off running with Ryan.

"Have fun and be careful!" She called out to him then closed the door, then walked back over to the island

and leaned against the counter behind her.

"Wow." Sam said. "I can't believe your a mom."

Sophie smiled at him. "Yeah. He's great. Best thing that's ever happened to me."

Sam nodded smiling softly. "He acts like you."

"Just a little." Sophie laughed.

There was a silence for a little bit then Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Okay, so," Sophie said, rubbing her hands together then wiping them on her jeans. "I can walk you guys

to Mrs. Jennings' old place, by the time you get a look around it'll be time for dinner, so I can get Joshua

when you're done."

Dean looked to Sam, and the nodded slightly to one another.

"Sure, yeah." Dean replied.

After checking out Mrs. Jennings' old house, Sam and Dean walked with Sophie to the small park in the

neighborhood.

"Joshua! Come on!" Sophie called out to him.

Joshua looked over and nodded walking over to his Mom, Garrett Hudson in tow.

"Hello Garrett." Sophie said to him as he and Joshua walked, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and they

started walking.

"I'm just gonna walk with you guys til you get near my house." Garrett informed her.

Sophie turned to look at him and nodded. "That's fine, Sweetheart."

"Dude, your Mom so has the hots for me!" Garrett whispered loudly to Joshua, causing Sam to snort with laughter,

covering it up with a fake cough.

"Garrett!" Joshua whispered back. "Leave her alone, Mom can go to jail for that, you know??"

"But she's so hot!" Garrett said.

Another snort of laughter from Sam.

Joshua rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "It's called Pedophilia!!"

By now Sam couldn't take it anymore and finally busted out laughing.

_Let me know what you think! I have quite a few more chapters written up and I'll post them yet today.  
Feedback is Love!_


	2. I Need You

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, I do however own Sophie and Joshua_

**NOTE:**_ Now not everything will be right, I have to alter some things for it to fit into the story. And I'm not following the eppys, just going with the flow and whatever comes to mind. And I know Dean would never suggest abortion, and, trust me, that would never happen in one of my stories._

Sophie and Dean had a thing when they were 18, until Cassie came along and Dean started to stray away from Sophie eventually leaving her for Cassie. Around that time Sophie found out she was pregnant and told Dean, which resulted in him panicking and suggesting them not having it. So with that, and a slap from Sophie's part, Sophie packed up and left Dean and hasn't looked back since. Now it's been about 9 years and when a supernatural situation comes up in her town, Sophie calls John Winchester for help.

* * *

Sophie sighed as she pulled her hair back into a messy pony tail, last night was a long and tiring night, especially

with having Dean in her house. At least she called off work today.

Walking out of her bedroom and down the hallway to Joshua's room to wake him up for school.

"Joshua. School." Sophie knocked on his door, getting a murmur in return. "Come on, baby. You have to get ready."

"Okay." Joshua called out quietly.

With that, Sophie moved down the hallway to gather his homework up and put it in his backpack. But halfway down the

hall Joshua's voice caught her.

"Mom!" Joshua called out.

"Yeah?" Sophie froze, waiting for his reply.

"Can you come here? I-I need you." He called back hoarsely.

Sophie's one eyebrow rose and she headed back down the hallway to his room and opened the door.

He was sitting up in bed holding his arm, looking at it. That's when Sophie noticed the marks on his neck.

"Joshua!" She rushed forward, pushing his sleeves back to get a better look at his wrists. "How did you get these?"

Joshua shrugged. "I-I don't know."

"Okay. It's okay." Sophie said quietly, pushing her son's hair back out of his eyes. Grabbing his hand and helping

him out of bed. "Come on, I have to call someone."

Joshua nodded and just followed his Mom down to the living room, where she placed him on the couch and grabbed

the phone off it's hook on the entertainment stand.

Pacing back and forth as she dialed the number she was given yesterday, sighing when he answered. "Dean! I need

you guys!"

"What's wrong?" Dean asked groggily.

Sophie took a deep breath, feeling ill. "He's got marks. They're on his-- on his wrists and neck."

Dean was alert immediately, up and searching for his clothes as he smacked Sam's head to wake him. "Is he okay??"

"Yeah. Yeah. I didn't notice any other marks or anything. He's just acting a little off." Sophie went back to pacing.

"Okay. He's going to be all right." There was some noise in the background followed by a, "God damn-it, Sam! Get

up!" Then the sound of some one's pants zipper. "It's okay. Just stay calm, I'm on my way."

Sophie took another deep breath. "O-okay."

Hanging up the phone she turned to Joshua. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" She sat next to him and rested his head

on her shoulder.

"I guess okay. I don't know." He said, rubbing his wrists.

"How so?" Sophie asked, lifting his one hand and placing it on her lap, looking it over.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "I just feel a little odd."

"Okay." Sophie nodded. "Mommy's friends are coming over again today, is it okay with you if Sam and Dean look at your

marks?"

Joshua just nodded silently.

"Mom?" Joshua asked a few moments later.

"Yes?" Sophie ran her fingers through his hair.

"Do I have to go to school today?" Sophie smiled a little.

Shaking her head, Sophie replied, "No, hun, you don't."

"Good. Because I'm tired." He said quietly.

Sophie just sat there, looking down at him as she rocked them back and forth soothingly.

A car pulled in just a few short seconds later.

Hearing the brakes squeal Sophie let go of Joshua and stood up, looking out the double windows the couch was against. She

seen Dean get out and run up the walkway to her house, Sam hurrying after him.

Sophie was almost to the door when Dean had it swinging open, almost smacking off the end stand by the couch.

Dean looked around frantically, his eyes finally landing on Joshua sitting on the couch. Dean hurried over just as Sam ran

through the door.

"Hey Josh, how are you?" Dean asked, sitting down beside him on the couch, trying to act casual.

Joshua shrugged.

"Mind if I check out your bruises, bud?" Dean asked.

Joshua looked up at Dean, eyeing him, then over at his Mom, who nodded, then back over at Dean. "Sure."

Dean lifted Joshua's wrists onto his lap and looked them over. "Do you know how you got these?"

Joshua shook his head. "No clue. I didn't do anything do get these."

Dean nodded then looked up at Sophie, who was standing beside Sam, and motioned his head in Joshua's

direction. "Is there anything else that's wrong?"

"I don't know. He said that he was tired and didn't feel right." Sophie moved closer and sat on the other side

of Joshua.

"Okay. Josh, bud, why don't you chill out on the couch while Sam and I go talk to your Mom in the kitchen?

You okay with that?" Dean asked.

"Okay, sure." Joshua said, laying down as Dean stood up.

Sophie stood up as well and handed him a pillow and covered him up with the throw that was on the back of

the couch.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Yell for me if you need anything, okay baby?" Sophie whispered, kissing his forehead.

Joshua nodded and started to drift off to sleep.

In the kitchen Sophie handed Sam and Dean both a cup of coffee.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair as she leaned forward, resting on her elbows against the island

in front of her.

"So what do you do? How can you make this go away?" Sophie asked.

"Well, we need to know more about this Mrs. Jennings past. Got anymore info?" Sam asked.

Sophie shook her head, trying to think.

"Umm, she was a very nice old lady. She was always nice, I just can't understand why she married Jim." Sophie

said.

"Jim?" Dean asked, looking up from his coffee cup.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah. Mean old man. He'd yell at the kids when their balls or toys would end up in his yard, and

they'd go to get it. Actually one time he even chased Joshua down the street with his garden hose."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Because of a _ball_?"

"Yeah." Sophie nodded. "I don't know about anybody else in this neighborhood, but I was relieved when the old man

died, as bad as that sounds."

"When did he die?" Sam asked.

Sophie scratched her neck. "Hmm. About 4 years ago. Mrs. Jennings was crushed. No matter how mean he got, she

still loved him."

"Huh." Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Maybe it's not Mrs. Jennings. Maybe it's Jim seeking revenge."

Sophie and Sam looked at him.

"I'm thinking he's going after the kids to make the parents hurt. Everyone was upset when Old Lady Jennings died,

right?" Dean said.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "_Mrs._ Jennings. And yes, everyone was deeply depressed."

"So what if he's pissed off because everyone threw a party when he died and everyone was depressed when

his wife died?" Dean told them.

"This is his way of getting back at everyone?" Sam asked, Sophie's jaw dropped.

Sophie went to say something but was cut short when she heard a coughing noise come from the living room.

"Joshua?" No reply. "Joshua, honey are you okay?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another.

"Joshua James Carter!" When no reply came again, she took off for the living room, Dean and Sam behind her.

When they reached the living they seen Joshua laying on the couch sweating profusely and shivering.

"Joshua!" Sophie ran over to him and pushed his sweaty hair back from his forehead, at feeling the sweat she

noticed it was cold. "Josh, look at me." He was shivering holding his eyes shut tight.

Dean hurried over and sat on the edge of the couch running his hands over his face, turning his head to the

side completely confused when he noticed the rope burns on his neck were gone. He lifted both of Joshua's

hand and noticed no more rope burns on his wrists either.

"What's wong with him?!" Sophie practically screamed as Joshua started to shake more.

"I don't know!" Dean replied.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. Call Me

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, I do however own Sophie, Joshua, Evan and Toby_

* * *

Sophie stared at Joshua asleep in his hospital bed.

Dean had picked Joshua up, blanket and all, and took off running out the door, Sophie and Sam right

behind him.

Sophie climbed in the backseat and Dean handed Joshua to her then ran to the driver's door.

Sam barely making it in the car before Dean tore off out of the driveway and to the hospital.

Sophie's eyes filled with tears as she looked Joshua over. Whatever's going on with Joshua, which

the doctor's aren't sure of, has him shut down, almost comatose. Sophie looked up as someone

tapped on the door frame to the room.

"Hey." Dean said quietly. "How's he doing?"

Sophie brushed the tears from her eyes and stood up, going to the end of Joshua's bed. "I-I don't

know. He won't wake up."

Dean nodded, looking over at Joshua. He felt his chest tighten at seeing him laying there like that.

"So, umm, what do you have so far?" Sophie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not much. _Yet_. Sammy's at the library researching now." Dean watched Sophie as her shoulders

started shaking as she tried to hold in her tears.

Walking over to her he slowly wrapped his arms around her, wanting to make sure she would let

him touch her, when she didn't stop him he held her close and rubbed his hand over her back

soothingly.

"He's going to be okay." Dean whispered in her hair. "Me and Sammy aren't gonna let anything

happen to him, okay?"

Sophie nodded into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. Both jumped apart at

hearing someone clear their throat.

"Dr. Carmichael." Sophie smoothed her hair out.

"How are you holding up, Sophie?" Dr. Carmichael asked.

"So, so." She replied. "Any ideas if he's going to be okay or when he'll wake up?"

Dr. Carmichael shook his head softly. "No, I'm sorry. We don't even know _what_ it is that's wrong

with him. After we figure that out we should be able to determine if and when he'll wake up."

"Woah, woah, woah!" Dean broke in, anger flaring. "_If_?"

Dr. Carmichael turned to Dean and rose a brow. "I'm sorry, you are?"

"Uh, Dr. Carmichael this is my friend, Captain..._Ron_ from the Georgia Police Department; Ron,

this is Joshua's doctor, Dr. Carmichael." Sophie introduced them.

"Hi." Dr. Carmichael stuck his hand out to shake Dean's.

Dean stared at Dr. Carmichael's hand for a moment, looking completely like Joshua, then

taking ahold of his hand and shaking it, a bit roughly if you ask Dr. Carmichael.

"Hi." Dean gave his famous smirk. "Now I'm going to ask you again. _If_ he wakes up??"

"Well yeah, it depends what's wrong with him. Sometimes when a child gets so sick their

body shuts down due to too much stress to the body. It could be anything really: Anxiety..."

"Anxiety?? He's a kid!" Dean told him.

"Captain Ron, please." Dr. Carmichael looked annoyed. "Anxiety, Acute stress, Heat exhaustion,

West Nile Virus, Cyanide poisoning. It could even be T.B."

"T.B.?" Dean asked.

"Tuberculosis." Sophie answered him. "Wh--How? When will you be able to know?"

Dr. Carmichael shrugged. "It might be a day, or could be a few weeks."

Sophie's eyes filled with tears again as she looked over at her son.

Dr. Carmichael reached out and touched her arm. "Sophie, I know this is hard for you. But you

just have to trust me and wait it out. Okay?"

Sophie nodded, wiping away her tears and looking at Dr. Carmichael. "Yeah."

"All right." He reached into his pocket on his scrubs jacket and handed her a card. "If you need

anything just call me. Call my cell, that's the line to reach me at all times."

Sophie nodded again as she took the card. "Thanks."

Dr. Carmichael nodded then turned to Dean. "Nice to meet you Captain Ron." He turned to leave,

not catching the look of laughter on Dean's face after he said that.

Turning back around Dr. Carmichael smiled at Sophie. "You call me if you need anything. See you

around, Sophie."

Sophie nodded then looked down at the card in her hands when he left the room, gasping when

Dean snatched it out of her hand.

"Sophie? He calls you Sophie? Isn't that a little unprofessional?" Dean said.

"How is it unprofessional? What would you have liked him to call me?" Sophie asked reaching for

the card.

Dean pulled the card out of her reach. "A 'Miss Carter' would have been nice!"

Dean's ranting was cut short when his phone rang. Sophie stood there watching his facial expressions

as he spoke.

"What? You're sure?" Dean asked, hope in his eyes. "Okay, I'll be right there." With that he hung up.

Sophie stared at him, lifting her eyebrows waiting for his response.

Dean grinned as he put his phone away. "Sam thinks he found something. We gotta go check something

out. I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Sophie nodded as she smiled. As she watched him leave the room she stopped him. "Dean! Wait!"

"Yeah?" He turned around, small smirk gracing his lips.

"You didn't give me that card back." She told him.

With his smirk faltering Dean patted at his pockets. "Hmm. Nope. Must have misplaced it, sorry."

Dean sighed as he walked out of Joshua's hospital room and pulled Dr. Carmichael's card from the

front pocket of his button down shirt. "_Call me if you need anything_." Dean mimicked in a whiney tone.

"_Sophie, you just have to trust me_. _Call me_."

Dean looked at the card as he walked. "Don't get too excited." Dean said, and tossed the card into a garbage

bin on his way out to the parking lot.

Around midnight that night Sophie was curled up in the reclining chair next to Joshua's hospital bed, going

through some papers for work, when Joshua sat straight up in bed gasping for air.

"Joshua!" Sophie yelled, hurrying over to his bed she pushed his hair back and called out, "Nurse! Nurse!

I need a nurse!"

A couple nurses came running in and over to Joshua's bed, taking his breathing tube out and checking his

vitals and paging Dr. Carmichael. Shortly after Dr. Carmichael came into the room and smiled softly at

Joshua.

"Hey there, Joshua. I'm Dr. Carmichael." He held out his hand.

Joshua looked at Dr. Carmichael's hand, just like his Father had, and the shook it slowly.

"Hi." Joshua said hoarsely from the tube that had been in his throat.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked, sitting on the side of his bed and shining the little light in his eyes

to check his pupils.

Joshua shrugged and rubbed his throat. "My throat is really sore."

Dr. Carmichael nodded. "You like ice cream?"

Joshua nodded.

"Well, how about I check you over real quick while your Mom goes down to the eatery and gets you some

ice cream?" He offered.

"Yeah. Sure." Joshua replied.

The doctor looked up at Sophie from his spot next to Joshua. "It's just a quick check over to make sure

nothing's wrong. You know where the eatery is?"

Sophie nodded. "Yeah, I know where it's at." She turned to Joshua. "Joshua, baby, chocolate?"

Joshua smiled brightly at his Mom and nodded. "Yes please."

"Okay." Sophie walked up to Joshua, kissing him on the forehead and running her fingers through his hair.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

"All right." He replied.

With that Sophie headed out of his room and down the hallway to the eatery, running into Dean as the

elevator doors opened.

"Dean!" Sophie exclaimed.

"How is he??" Dean asked holding onto her arms. "Did we get it?"

Sophie nodded with tears in her eyes. "You did it. You saved him." Sophie launced forward, wrapping

her arms around him in a tight embrace as the elevator doors closed. Pulling away Sophie stared up

at him. "Thank you so much."

Dean shrugged trying to act casual. "Eh, I...you know...it was..."

"It means a lot to me. So much more than you'll ever know." Sophie said.

"Yeah. I get it." Dean told her quietly, nodding.

Sophie nodded and there was a long period of silence as they rode the elevator down.

"So, uh," Dean cleared his throat. "where are you headed? I figured you'd be attatched to his hip."

"Yeah." Sophie smiled. "I wanted to, but Dr. Carmichael had to check him over real quick and Joshua's

throat is sore from the tube being there, so I'm going down to the eatery to get him some ice cream."

The elevator dinged as its doors opened and Sophie and Dean stepped out walking silently down the

hall and going into the eatery.

Sophie grabbed a plastic dish and went over to the ice cream machine, pulling the lever she put three

scoops into the bowl then turning to grab a spoon and napkins. Turning back around she let out a

big laugh, Dean was working on putting his sixth scoop into his dish.

Dean looked up. "What?"

Sophie just shook her head and tried to stiffle her laughter, causing a very faint blush to run across Dean's

cheeks. "Nothing. It's nothing."

After paying for their things they headed back up to Joshua's room. Walking into the room the seen Joshua

sitting up in bed and talking to Sam.

"Hey, baby." Sophie smiled and walked over to him, pushing the portable lap table for patients over to Joshua

and placing his ice cream, spoon and napkin on it.

Joshua smiled. "Thanks Mom."

Sophie nodded and walked over to Sam who was standing at the window in the room.

"Thank you Sam." Sophie told him quietly.

Sam looked up from looking down at the parking lot outside. "For what?"

"For saving my son. You and Dean, you guys are amazing." She said.

They smiled at one another then looked over at Joshua and Dean as they animatedly talked with their

mouths filled with ice cream.

Sophie laughed as Dean and Joshua suddenly dropped their spoons, placing their hands on their foreheads

and squinting their eyes. After a moment or two they shook their heads then picked their spoons back up,

going back to shoveling down their ice cream and talking.

_Feedback is Love!_


	4. Goodbye To You

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I do however own Sophie, Josua, Evan and Toby_

* * *

Sophie helped Joshua out of the backseat of the Impala as Dean grabbed Joshua's small duffle

from the trunk. Giving Dean a smile as he handed her the duffle, then turning to Joshua she handed him the keys

to the front door.

"Why don't you go on inside and relax in the living room?" Sophie offered.

"Sure." Joshua replied and grabbed the keys and his duffle then heading up the walkway to the front door.

Sophie turned to Dean after Joshua had gone into the house. Smiling at him she asked, "Would you two like to

stay for dinner? It's the least I could do."

Dean looked back at Sam for a moment and shrugged.

"It _has_ been forever since we had an _actual meal_." Sam smiled from his place in the passenger seat.

Sophie nodded. "Well, Joshua eats basically _anything_. So whatever you guys want I'll make."

"Lasagna and Apple pie?" Dean asked almost instantly.

A small giggle escaped Sophie's lips as she replied, "Okay, sure. Yeah."

With that Dean turned to Sam. "Get out of the car, Sammy! Let's eat!"

Sam laughed and climbed out of the Impala, both he and Dean following Sophie into the house.

"Joshua?" Sophie called as she closed the front door. At hearing the TV, she went into the living room. "Hey,

baby. Dean and Sam are going to be staying for dinner, okay?"

Joshua nodded, looking up from his now paused video game.

"Lasagna and Apple pie?" He asked, using his puppy eyes.

Sophie just stared at him, Dean flashing through her mind from a moment ago. Smiling she said, "Yeah. Sure."

Kissing the top of his head, Sophie made her way out of the living room and to the kitchen to make dinner.

"Dean Winchester, you are so lucky I have the ingredients for everything." Sophie muttered.

"Yeah. I'm just amazing that way." Dean replied causing Sophie to scream and turn around, almost falling over.

Sophie gave him a hard stare as she tried to get her heart beat under control as Dean laughed.

"Cute." She told him nonchalantly.

Dean grinned as he stopped leaning against the doorframe and moved closer to Sophie. "Stop, you'll make my

head big."

Sophie arched a brow. "You mean it can get _bigger_?"

"Ha Ha." Dean rolled his eyes.

They were silent as Sophie put the lasagna together, then started on the pie.

"I could, uh," Dean cleared his throat. "I could send you guys money every month."

"For what?" Sophie asked as she looked up from rolling the pie crust.

Dean cleared his throat again, obviously uncomfortable. "You know..." Nodding his head in the direction of the

living room.

"I know...?" Sophie asked, looking towards the living then back, completely oblivious.

Dean sighed and scratched the back of his neck and quietly said, "Joshua."

"Oh." Sophie said, still not completely understanding, then finally she paled a smidge. "_Oh_."

"Yeah." Was all Dean said.

Sophie smiled a small smile and shook her head, waving her hand. "No, that's fine. We're okay."

"I w--" Dean started but was cut off by the back door opening.

"I'm baccck!" Toby called out as she closed the door.

"Toby!" Sophie smiled and went over and hugged her. "How was your trip?"

Toby stared at her for a minute. "You're kidding right? I went to my Family Reunion. How do you think it went?"

Sophie laughed and went back over to the counter to finish the pie. "That fun, huh?"

They heard a set of footsteps followed by a, "Aunt Toby!" as Joshua ran into the room and over to Toby.

"Joshster!" Toby smiled as she hugged him, lifting him up and spinning a few times then setting him back down.

"Did you have fun?" Joshua asked.

"Oh yeah! Tons!" Toby said with fake enthusiasm.

Joshua gave one of his Father's smirks. "That fun, huh?"

"Yeah," Toby rolled her eyes. "That fun, Little Dude."

Joshua snorted with laughter and made his way out of the kitchen but froze at the doorway, turning to look at

Dean. "Do you like video games?"

"I've,uh, never actually played all that many video games." Dean told him.

"_What_?" Joshua's eyebrows shot up. "Do you wanna play some with me?"

Dean smiled and nodded, following Joshua to the living room.

Toby rose a brow and nodded as she watched Dean leave the room. "He's got a nice backside. 'Course he's

not that bad from the front either. _Definitely_ not that bad."

Sophie was still staring at the doorway where her son and his father had just disappeared from.

"Sooo, who's the hottie?" Toby asked, coming over to stand beside Sophie.

"Dean." Was all Sophie said.

"Dean. Wait, why does that sound so familiar?" Toby asked herself.

Sophie shrugged. "He helped me make Joshua."

Toby's jaw dropped. "_Dean!_ As in _Dean Winchester_?!"

Sophie nodded.

"Why the Hell would you let him in your house?? Especially after what he said to you!!"

"He had a job in town." Sophie said.

Toby nodded. "Like a job _job_?"

Sophie nodded. "Yep. They were here about Mrs. Jennings place."

"So what was it?" Toby asked, popping an apple slice into her mouth.

"Jim Jennings." Sophie replied.

Toby almost choked on the apple. "I told you he would haunt us!"

Sophie laughed, but nodded all the same. "True. Yes, you did say that."

"That still doesn't explain why he's in your house." Toby told her.

"Umm, Jim got to Joshua and he ended up getting really sick and we had to take him to the hospital,

and he was in this comatose state." Sophie sniffled. "God, it was awful."

Toby nodded silently and gave her a hug.

"And Dean saved him." Sophie said, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "So I'm thanking them with

a homemade deal."

"Them?" Toby asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sophie said. "Dean's brother, Sam, is here too."

"Oooh! Is he hot?" Toby asked, wiggling her brows.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sat on the floor beside Joshua, both staring intently at the television in front of them. Who

knew playing a video game for almost two hours could actually be _fun_??

"Dude!" Joshua exclaimed as a zombie exploded on TV. "How'd you do that?!"

Dean grinned and looked over at Joshua and showed him what he did.

"I thought you didn't play games?" Joshua asked, glancing at Dean then back at the TV.

"Eh," Dean shrugged. "Just a talent?"

Joshua nodded and shrugged.

"So, uh," Dean glanced at his son from the corner of his eye. "what's with your Mom and that

Evan dude?"

"Mom and Evan have been friends since before I was born. He's pretty cool." Joshua said,

'yes'ing when he made a zombie explode like Dean did.

"Friends, that's cool. Friends are cool." Dean told him.

Joshua nodded.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "So are they like friends, or are they like friends _friends_?"

Joshua paused the game and looked over at Dean, brow raised. "Are you trying to pump information

out of me about my Mom's love life?"

"Your Mom has a love life??" Dean asked turning and staring at Joshua.

"Well," Joshua started, getting cut off by his Mom.

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Sophie called out from the kitchen.

Joshua and Dean stared at one another for a bit, both had a brow raised.

"Boys," Sophie said coming into the room. "I said dinner's ready."

Both Joshua and Dean looked up, startled looks on their faces, followed by innocent looks.

"What were you two doing?" Sophie asked hesitantly.

Joshua and Dean shrugged both replying, "Nothing."

"Uh huh," Sophie said and her eyes roamed over the room quickly, making sure nothing was broken.

"come on, dinner's on the table."

Both nodding, they stood up and followed Sophie out of the room and into the dining room.

Sophie was mostly quiet during dinner, only throwing in short replies to Sam and Toby's conversation

when they turned to her to talk. She watched silently as Dean and Joshua talked animatedly about

the Impala.

"Your car is so _sweet_!" Joshua exclaimed, mouth full of Apple pie.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, she is."

"'67, isn't it?" He asked, squirting more whipped cream on top of his pie.

Dean looked shocked. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

Joshua shrugged, passing Dean the can of whipped cream. "I'm a huge car guy. I want an 8 Cylinder 1971

Plymouth Duster 340!"

Dean's jaw dropped and he froze, finger still pressing the top of the whipped cream can, piling up on his pie.

"Uh Dean," Sam laughed, taking the can from him. "you okay?"

"You," Dean said, grinning at Joshua. "are the coolest kid _ever_!"

Joshua grinned, and they both went back to eating their pie while talking with their mouth's full.

Sophie walked down the stairs after helping Joshua get ready for bed. She stared at Dean and Sam as she

reached the bottom of the stairs, and smiled softly.

"Leaving?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." Dean said, looking down at his hands. "You know, demons to kill and people to save."

Sophie smiled and Sam cleared his throat.

"I'm, uh, gonna go warm the car up." Sam said and went out the front door.

"It's 80 degrees, and you have the keys." Sophie told Dean.

Dean laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, college rotted his brain."

Sophie let out a laugh and shook her head.

They stood there saying nothing for a bit, waiting for the other to say something first.

"So, uh," Dean nodded his head back towards the door. "I should--"

"Yeah, yeah." Sophie nodded, following him to the door.

Sophie grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him into a hug. Dean looked down at her after standing there

for a moment, then pulled her closer and tilted her chin up. Sophie stared into his eyes as he lowered

his head to hers. Looking down just as their breath swept acrossed each other's lips, Dean ended up

kissing her forehead.

"Sorry." Dean said pulling away.

"No, it's fine." Sophie said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"No, I, umm," Dean shook his head opening the front door. "I shouldn't have done that."

They said nothing as Dean walked out the door and Sophie leaned against it.

"Bye Dean." Sophie said quietly as walked backwards on the front stoop.

"Bye Soph." Dean said just as quiet then turned around and made his way to the Impala.

Sophie nodded to herself and closed the door as Dean climbed into the Impala, leaning back against it

she sighed, wanting to cry.

Dean stared at the closed front door from the driver's seat.

"You okay?" Sam asked him quietly.

"Yeah." Dean nodded starting the car, with one last look at the house as the foyer light turned off, he

pulled out, leaving the Carter house in his rearview mirror.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sophie had just got done brushing her teeth when the phone rang. Hurrying out of her bathroom Sophie

went over to her bedside stand and picked the phone up from it's hook.

"Hello?" Sophie answered.

"How's everything there?" Dean asked.

Sophie's eyebrows shot up, shocked. "Dean! Hi! Umm, everything's great."

Dean nodded as he drove. "How's Josh?"

"He's good. I was just getting ready to wake him up so he could eat breakfast." Sophie said.

"Why so early on a Saturday?" Dean asked.

"Oh, he has a soccer game today." She told him, going back into the bathroom to put a little make-up

on.

Dean smiled. "He plays soccer?"

"Yep. Pretty darn good, too." She applied some mascara.

"He must get that from Sammy." Dean told her, smile on his face, Sam looking over at him curiously.

Sophie smiled too, setting her lipgloss down as Toby walked into her bedroom, looking for Sophie.

"I'm in here." Sophie told her.

Dean arched a brow. "You're in _where_?"

"Oh, no. I was talking to Toby, Dean." Sophie said.

"Oh...Toby...right." Dean said.

"You're talking to Dean?" Toby asked at the same time Sam asked, "You're talking to Toby?"

"What? No! I'm talking to Sophie!" Dean said as Sophie replied, "Yeah."

"Could you uh, call me later and let me know how he did?" Dean asked Sophie.

Sophie smiled slightly. "Yeah, I can do that."

Dean nodded. "Okay, good. Thanks."

"No problem." She said.

They were quiet for a bit just listening to one another breathing.

"I'm sorry about before, Dean." Sophie apologized.

"What?" Dean almost swerved off the road, Sam yelling, "Dean watch it!" in the background.

"Why are _you_ sorry? I'm the one that's sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Sophie shook her head. "No, no. I get it."

"So, I should prolly go." Dean said after a bit.

"Yeah, yeah. Me too." Sophie nodded. "Joshua's game and all."

"Soph?" Dean asked, a pleading tone in his voice.

Sophie looked at her reflection in the mirror as she asked, "Yeah?"

"Don't think that I--I mean, you know..."

Sophie replied. "I care about you. And you care about me?"

Dean nodded. "Promise you'll take care of yourselfs?"

"Oh," Sophie said quietly, thinking she was wrong about the sentence she finished for Dean, so

she just nodded forgetting he couldn't see her.

At the sound of the dial tone in her ear Sophie looked down at her hands as she hung up the phone,

tears brimming her eyes.

"Sophie." Toby said softly, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"I--I thought..." Sophie rambled, crying.

Toby nodded. "I know, Sweetie, I know."

_Feedback is Love!_


	5. I Want You To Want Me

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, I do however own Sophie, Joshua, Evan and Toby_

* * *

Sophie had just finished drying the dishes when a knocking on the front door sounded through the house.

Sighing, Sophie pushed the silverware drawer closed and headed for the front door.

"Dean!" Sophie gasped as she opened the door.

"Hey." Dean said. "Can I come in?"

Sophie nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Opening the door wider and stepping aside to let him in. She looked outside, no Sam, so she closed the

door and turned back to Dean.

"Where's Sam?" She asked.

"He's back at the motel." Dean replied.

Nodding Sophie looked at him. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

Dean stared at her. "I want to be part of Joshua's life."

"I don't think I understand." Sophie shook her head. "You didn't want him when I told you I was pregnant."

"I know, I know." Dean said and started pacing. "I just--I _want _him. I really do."

Sophie stood there and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I really am. But I have to think of Joshua in this situation. What about when you change your

mind and want out? Don't want to be tied down?"

"But I want him. I want _this_." Dean told her.

Again, Sophie shook her head. Dean stopped pacing and looked at her, his heart breaking, but nodding

none the less.

"Yeah, okay." Dean nodded some more, turning to leave.

Sophie could feel a burning in her chest and tears well behind her eyes.

Dean turned back around when he reached the door. "Just for the record, you've got a great kid."

Letting a few tears slips out, Sophie gave him a quivering, "Thank you."

"I'd be proud to be his dad." Dean told her, then turning back around and opening the door.

"Dean!" Sophie called out running up to him.

When Dean turned around he was tackled by Sophie, luckily catching her _and _his balance before

could hit the floor.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, she asked, "What do you want,

Dean?"

"I want you to want me, Soph." Dean replied instantly.

Sophie grinned, leaning forward and kissing Dean deeply, pulling away a little bit later with a nip

to his bottom lip.

"So...is that a yes?" He grinned.

Sophie just pulled him back in for another kiss. Dean pushed the front door closed and locking it,

setting Sophie down, still lip locked as they made their way up the stairs. Once up stairs and in

Sophie's room, Dean had Sophie pushed up against her bedroom door and trailing kisses down

her neck as her shirt hit the floor. Soon after their clothing was in a cluttered pile on the floor and

they hit the bed.

Stopping to stare at one another for a bit, then continuing where they had left off.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sophie laid in bed, Sophie tracing invisible designs on his chest as he looked down at her.

"So...I take _that_ as a yes."

Sophie laughed and leaned up on one elbow, holding the sheet to her chest, she ran her fingers

through his hair with the other hand. "_That_ was definitely a _yes_."

With that, Sophie leaned down and kissed Dean, tilting his head back making it deeper. Sophie

gave a surprised gasp as Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and rolling them over, Dean

on top now.

Dean kissed his way down to Sophie's sternum while humming "I Want You to Want Me", making

Sophie giggle.

"You're _giggling_ while I'm trying to turn you on?" Dean asked, pulling back.

She let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, I just never really pictured you a _Cheap Trick_ kind of guy."

"Yeah, well, I'm just full of surprises." Dean smirked, leaning back down and nibbling along her

neck and jaw until he got to her lips, kissing her passionately.

Dean rubbed against Sophie softly, kissing her more deeply, but she pulled away, causing him to

raise a brow and pout.

"I would love to continue this," Sophie said, kissing his pouting lip. "but Joshua will be home in like

10 minutes. So we have to get up."

Dean groaned and rolled off of Sophie and onto his back, pouting some more.

"Don't pout." Sophie leaned down and kissed him again. "Joshua will be home soon and you can

play with him."

Dean leaned up and kissed her, smiling into it when she placed her hands on his chest.

"But I want to play with _you_." Dean smirked when he pulled away, dragging his teeth along her bottom

lip.

Sophie just pushed him back down, giving him a lingering kiss as she climbed ontop of him. Both of

them jumping apart at the sound of the front door opening then closing.

"Mom!" Came from downstairs in the foyer.

Climbing off of Dean, Sophie grabbed the comforter and pulled it around her as she went over to her

dresser, leaving Dean with the sheet covering him. "Go to the kitchen! I'll be right down to help you with

your homework!"

She shimmied into a pair of underwear and a bra as Joshua yelled up, "Okay!"

Tossing the comforter back onto the bed she grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, then going over to

Dean. "Get dressed. I'll see you down in the kitchen."

With that said, she gave him a lingering kiss and got up, Dean calling out a, "Tease." as she reached

the door way. Smiling, Sophie shook her head and headed downstairs to help Joshua with his homework.

Dean walked into the kitchen and smiled sheepishly at Joshua when he looked up.

"Dean!" Joshua smiled.

"Hey dude." Dean grinned as he sat beside him at the island.

"What are you doing here?" Joshua asked as he went back to his homework.

Dean was quiet for a moment, try to think of what to tell Joshua. I mean he couldn't very well tell him what

he'd just done with his Mom...well, he _could_, but that's just messed up.

"W--I was--" Dean stammered.

"He came to visit, Sweetheart." Sophie told him, taking the tension away from Dean.

Joshua nodded. "Cool. Where's Sam?"

Dean, feeling relieved, answered this time. "He's back at our motel room."

"He didn't want to visit?" Joshua asked.

"No, no. He did. He's taking a shower and relaxing before he comes over." Dean told him.

"Ooh, cool." Joshua nodded. "So are you staying for dinner?"

"Uh..." Dean looked over to Sophie, and at her shrug he responded. "Yeah. Sammy and I will

both be here for dinner, maybe hang out for a while too."

Joshua closed his notepad, finished with his homework. "Awesome! Think we can get to level 8?"

Dean scoffed. "_Think_? I _know_ we can."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist and hopped off the stool. "Can we Mom?"

"Yeah, can we Mom?" Dean asked, sending her a quick smirk.

Sopie laughed while rolling her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Do you like living in the motel?" Sophie asked Dean a week or so later.

"Eh," Dean shrugged. "It doesn't bother, I grew up in them."

Nodding Sophie went back to cleaning the kitchen. "Well, if you ever wanted to have a place more--

stable...you could always, you know, stay here when you're in town. That way you at least have a

good resting place now and again."

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Dean asked, brows rose.

"No. Not _exactly_, you don't live anywhere really. I just thought that when you _do_ come here, you could

have a place to stay." Sophie rambled, not noticing Dean stand up and make his way over to her.

Dean took the dust pan out of her hand and sat it on the floor then turned her to look at him. "I think I

like that idea."

"Yeah?" Sophie asked.

Dean nodded and leaned in to kiss her then smiled when they pulled away.

"Dean!" Joshua ran up the steps of the back part of the wrap-around porch. "Wanna come check out

my new watergun? It squirts up to 15 feet away!"

Dean's eyes lit up and he grinned as he shed his button-up and made his way out the back door. Sophie

smiled and shook her head, going back to cleaning but looking up almost everytime she heard Joshua and

Dean's laughter carry through the screendoor, or a 'duuude!' come from them.

Breathing heavily Dean and Joshua collapsed onto the glider couch on the back part of the porch, soaking wet

with smiles on their faces.

"That...was...awesome!" Joshua exclaimed through deep exhales.

Dean gave a oxygen-deprived laugh and nodded his agreement as they tried to regain some stregenth and air

into their lungs.

"Dean?" Joshua asked quitely a few moments later.

"Yeah Bud?" Dean responded looking over at him.

Joshua was quiet for a bit, thinking. "You're my Dad, aren't you?"

Dean felt like the air was knocked right back out of him. Part of him was glad and extastic that he figured it out,

but the other part was worried about how Joshua would feel about it.

"What makes you think that?" Dean asked, his voice wavering a little.

He shrugged and looked at his drenched sneakers. "Mom has pictures of you two all lovey-dovey like, and it's

around the time Mom would have gotten pregnant with me."

Dean stared at him. Holy crap. He's got his Uncle Sammy's brains.

Joshua looked up at Dean. "So...are you?"

_Feedback is Love!_


	6. The Cowboy In Me

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters, I do however own Sophie , Joshua, Evan and Toby_

* * *

"Why'd you leave?" Joshua asked Dean as he stared out at the back yard.

Dean was quiet for a moment or two, trying to think of what to say.

"I--I wasn't ready to be a Dad." Dean shrugged. "I didn't _want_ to be a Dad."

Joshua looked up at him. "So you didn't want me. You _don't_ want me."

"No. No." Dean shook his head. "I didn't say that."

Joshua continued to stare at him.

"Okay, okay. I did say that. But that's not what I meant." Dean said.

Joshua stood up and walked to the backdoor. "Mom and I both believe in Matthew 15:18A."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

Joshua rolled his eyes, very much like his Father, and turned back around, muttering, "Look it up."

Dean watched his son go into the house then ran his hands down his face as he exhaled loudly.

"You okay?" Sophie asked quietly as she stepped out onto the porch.

"My son hates me." Dean said, trying to make a joke of it as he gave an airy laugh, looking out into the yard so Sophie couldn't see the light tears swimming in his eyes.

"Dean," Sophie sighed softly. "Joshua doesn't hate you."

Dean looked over to her, trying to smile when she sat on his lap. "Sure seems like it."

Sophie shook her head as she began running her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. "Nope, you're good. Trust me, we've got a good 3 to 4 years until he hits that stage."

Dean smiled this time and pressed a light kiss to her shoulder.

"Just give him a little bit. He'll come around. Then he'll go back to thinking you're the coolest thing and you'll be attached at the hip."

"Yeah?" Dean pushed her hair out of her eyes to behind her ear.

Sophie nodded. "Oh totally. Although, you've got some competition."

Dean got a look of horror on his face. "Who?"

"The Impala. Of course I can't blame him. The Impala was always your competition with me too." Sophie shrugged, grin forming on her features, both getting up to go into the house.

"Oh trust me, I know you've got the hots for the Impala." Dean told her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering in her ear, "I believe that's where we made Josh."

Sophie's face got a look of shock on it followed by a deep blush. "_Dean_."

"I'm just trying to remember, was it the hood or backseat?" Dean smirked.

Sophie squirmed out of his arms and opened the backdoor and walked into the kitchen.

"Of course," Dean shrugged. "it could have been that time in the front seat."

"_Dean_." Sophie warned him, deep blush still flushed across her cheeks.

Dean smirked again. "Sure, it was pretty cramped. But," Dean gave a whistle while shaking his head. "the fun we had."

Sophie shushed him and smacked him with a dish towel.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean woke up the next morning in the guest bedroom he was sharing with Sam. He laid there for a while staring up at the ceiling, finally deciding to get ready for the day as Sam's snoring got louder.

He could hear movement coming from Joshua's bedroom, which was across the hall from his own room, as he was pulling on an old t-shirt. So Dean decided he'd pay his son a visit, hoping he'd talk to him.

Knocking on his sons bedroom door he waited in the hall nervously. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but Toby kind of scared him. He learned not to eat a woman's chocolate stash the hard way.

"Come in." Joshua called out.

"Hey Bud." Dean said as he moved into the quietly.

Joshua looked over at him, trying to decide whether or not to talk to him. He was still pretty upset and not to mention a little hurt.

"So, I was just getting ready to go outside and tune up the Impala. Thought you might want to help."

Joshua tried to stop his face from lighting up. "Really?" He tried to ask cooly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if you want to that is."

"Yeah." Joshua said, fingering his Dodge Demon model on his dresser, pushing it back and forth slightly. "Are you trying to bribe me?"

"No." Dean grinned, nodding his head.

Joshua smiled, actually smiled. "It's a good start."

Dean laughed and nodded in the direction of the stairs. "Ready."

Joshua nodded eagerly and followed Dean down the stairs and outside.

Dean popped the hood and Joshua leaned against the front looking over everything as Dean went around to the back and grabbed his tool box from the trunk, then walking back to Joshua.

"Would you boys like something to drink?" Sophie called out a little while later.

Both Joshua and Dean turned to look at Sophie. "Yeah." They called at the same time.

Sophie came out a few moments later, a glass of Kool-Aid in each hand. Handing each a glass Sophie wrapped an arm around Joshua and grimaced when she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"I'm going to make breakfast, anything in particular you boys want?" Sophie asked.

Both shook their heads, replying, "Anything."

Sophie smiled and nodded and walked back into the house.

Joshua and Dean finished off their Kool-Aid, setting their glasses on the porch railing and going back to work on the Impala.

Joshua kept sneaking quick glances at Dean every other minute, Dean finally looking up and asking, "Something wrong Bud?"

Joshua shook his head, a few moments later asking, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at his son, wiping the sweat from his brow the early morning sun was causing.

"Can--" Joshua paused trying to think of how to word it. "Would...I mean...Am I allowed to call you Dad, like would you mind?"

Dean's wrench nearly slipped from his hand. "W--You want to call me Dad?"

Joshua shrugged. "I won't if you don't want me to."

"No. No." Dean shook his head. "I'm cool with that. That's cool."

"Cool." Joshua nodded.

"Cool." Dean said.

"Yeah." Joshua looked down at his shoes.

"Yep." Dean nodded looking blankly down the street.

Silence over came them as both suddenly became very shy.

"Breakfast!" Sophie called out from the porch as she grabbed their glasses from the railing, noticing the slight tension she asked, "Something wrong?"

Both looked up. "Nope. We're good."

"Okay." Sophie nodded. "Well breakfast is on the table."

"We'll be right in." Joshua said.

"Yep. Just let us put the tools away." Dean nodded.

_Feedback is Love!_


	7. My Next 30 Years

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Sophie, Joshua, Evan and Toby_

_This chapter's dedicated to Mistoflees and Camlann! Thank you guys so much for your Reviews!!_

* * *

Sophie giggled again as Dean pulled her closer and kissed and nibbled along her neck as they moved to her door.

"Dean. Stop." Sophie giggled. "You have to get back to your room."

Dean grunted in reply and kissed along her jaw to her mouth, capturing hers with his as she blindly opened the door.

"I..." kiss. "...will..." kiss. "...see you..." kiss. "...in the..." longer kiss. "...morning."

"Why don't you just move into her room?" Came from down the hall.

Sophie yelped as she and Dean jumped apart.

"Joshua, baby, hey." Sophie tried smoothing out her hair and nightshirt.

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Hey Bud, what are you doing up so late?"

Joshua raised an eyebrow. "How long have you two been together?"

"Uhh, umm, well..." Sophie looked at Dean. "A couple weeks."

Dean nodded silently.

Joshua nodded. "I still think you should move into her room. That way you don't have to sneak around."

With that, Joshua turned into his room, closing the door behind him.

Sophie stood there with her mouth agape and Dean had a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Dean sighed happily. "he is _definitely_ my son. I swear, he gets his brains from me."

"So..." Sophie casually asked as she turned back to Dean.

"So..." He repeated.

Sophie jumped him as he grabbed her thighs to wrap them around his waist, both grinning and going in for a kiss at the same time and Dean moved them back into her bedroom, kicking the door closed behing him.

Dean dragged his mouth away from Sophie's so he could lock the door then shed Sophie of her nightshirt as she started to pull his shirt back up.

Dean awoke the next morning feeling well rested, something he hadn't felt in a long while. Turning over he smiled at seeing Sophie's naked back, the sheet wrapped around the rest of her.

Scooting closer as softly as he could Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed along her shoulderblade and back.

"Mmm," Sophie grinned, eyes still closed, as she stretched back against Dean. "morning."

"Morning." Dean smiled.

Sophie turned over so she was facing Dean, smiling as she ran her hands up and down his chest. Stopping her hands with his own Dean leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Wanna know something?" Dean asked when he pulled away.

"What?" Sophie asked.

Dean rubbed his thumbs along her fingers as he whispered, "I think I love you."

Sophie searched his eyes for a while before she smiled and whispered, "I think I love you too."

"Yeah?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah." Sophie nodded, smiling as well and leaning in and kissing him.

Dean pulled away a few moments later and grinned, "I'm not a love machine, you know."

Sophie laughed and sat up as she held the sheet to her chest.

"Where you going? I can go another round or two." Dean pouted.

Sophie giggled and shook her head as she climbed out of bed and made her way to her dresser. "I have to get dressed. It's Sunday, I want to get some Spring Cleaning done. I work tomorrow."

Dean watched her get dressed then got out of bed got back into his pajamas, heading down the hall to his and Sam's room to get dressed for the day.

"Usually you '**sneak**' back in around 2 a.m., fall asleep in Soph's room?" Sam asked.

Dean stared at his brother. "How'd--how'd you know?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You're not as stealthy as you think."

"Well, for your information: I'm moving into Soph's room." Dean gave him a smug look.

"I'm glad, Dean." Sam smiled at his brother.

Dean started to squirm under his brother's gaze. "What? Why are you looking at me like that??"

"You're maturing." Was all Sam said before heading out of the room.

"Am not!" Dean called out after him.

Sophie closed the cardboard box she finished putting some of her odds and ends from her closet into, making room for Dean's stuff, then moved to the clothes she had strewn across the bed that used to be hanging in her closet and some dresser drawers.

"And you're sure about this?" Dean asked coming back into her room, scratch that, _their_ room. "I can just keep my stuff in my duffle and the guest room."

"Dean." Sophie sighed. "This is your bedroom now, too. Yes, I'm 100 sure. And no, you cannot put anything in the guest room. That is Sam's bedroom now."

"Okay. Just making sure." Dean told her and grabbed the box she had set on the floor next to the bathroom door.

"All I have to do is pack these clothes into this box then you can bring your stuff in." Sophie left him know.

Dean nodded and headed out the door after replying, "Okie Dokie."

Sophie quickly folded the clothes she no longer wore and placed them all into the box, then closing it up. She'd take the clothes to the local thrift shop after she was finished with going through Joshua's clothes as well.

Picking the box up she went down the hall and into the open doorway where the stairs were to the attic. When she got to the top she noticed Dean crouched down.

"Dean?" Sophie asked, sitting her box down she walked over to Dean and sat down beside him and smiled. "You found one of Joshua's baby boxes."

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Dean said as he rubbed the material of one of Joshua's onesies between his fingers.

Sophie shook her head. "No, not at all. There's a few more boxes back there." She pointed to the other end of the attic.

"He was so tiny." Dean smiled softly as he held the onsie up.

Sophie smiled as she watched Dean look at Joshua's baby stuff.

"I wish I was there." Dean said quietly, laying the onsie on his leg and pulled a white and blue baby blanket from the box and rubbed the material.

"That was the blanket Joshua came home from the hospital in." Sophie smiled.

Dean smiled. "What's the purple stain from?"

Sophie laughed. "Joshua's first ear infection. He didn't like the taste of the medicine he had to take."

Sophie watched Dean take everything out of the box and smiled when he pulled the last object from the box.

"Your Dad got him that." Sophie smiled.

"Yeah?" Dean looked over at her then back to the baby blanket that had a patch that had a teddy bear holding a wrench on it. "Have you ever, you know..."

Sophie shook her head, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Have you ever wanted more kids?" Dean asked, holding the baby blanket to him, not looking Sophie in the eye.

Sophie nodded. "Yeah, actually I have."

"Yeah?" Dean smiled and started putting everything back into the baby box. Sophie stopping him when he went to put the blanket given by John back into the box.

"Keep a hold of it." She told him when he sent her a confused look. "It might come in handy one day."

_Feedback is Love!_


	8. Feels Like Today

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Sophie, Joshua, Evan and Toby_

* * *

Dean stared at her for a little bit causing her to shrug and reply, "Joshua's Hell bent on wanting a little brother for Christmas."

"What are you trying to say...?" Dean asked, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Sophie shrugged again. "I'm thinking we should get to work."

"Christmas is barely 7 months away." Dean told her.

"Think Joshua will mind getting his gift a little late?" She asked.

Dean shook his head quickly.

"You have to promise me a few things first." Sophie told him, serious tone and look on her face.

"Anything." Dean told her, pulling her into his lap.

Sophie nodded. "Promise me you won't leave."

Dean nodded. "I promise."

"Promise me you won't push Joshua away."

Dean nodded again. "Never."

"Promise me you'll be here every step of the way."

Dean smiled. "Absolutely."

Sophie nodded. "And promise you want this as much as me."

"I do. 100."

Sophie nodded and smiled when Dean kissed her softly.

"Dad!" Joshua's voice carried up from what sounded like the hallway.

Dean pulled out of the kiss slowly and called back. "Yeah?"

"I need you for something!" Joshua told him.

"Alright, I'll be down." Dean pushed Sophie's hair behind her ear and smiled. "He calls me Dad."

Sophie smiled as well. "I heard."

Sophie and Dean stood up, Sophie folding the baby blanket up and carrying it down to her and Dean's bedroom, setting it on the bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Wanna play some video games?" Joshua asked Dean. Them, Sam, Toby, and Sophie seated at the dinner table eating dinner.

"Uh, Joshua," Sophie cut in. "you have school tomorrow."

"_Mom_." Joshua whined. "_Please_."

Sophie rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her Iced Tea. "One hour."

Joshua grinned and went to get up from the table.

"After you finish your dinner. Then you may go play for an hour." Sophie told him.

Joshua hurried up and shovled his food in causing Toby to laugh.

"Done!" Joshua grinned, placing his fork on his plate and standing up. "Coming Dad?"

"I'll be right there. I'm just gonna eat another slice of pie then I'll be in." Dean told him.

"Okie Dokie." Joshua nodded and ran into the living room to set up.

Sophie stood up and grabbed Dean's plate. "Anyone else want more pie?"

Sam shook his head as Toby nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sophie laughed going into the kitchen and placing a piece of pie onto each plate then heading back out into the dining room and giving the plates to Toby and Dean.

Sophie standing behind Dean rubbing his shoulders lightly.

"So Soph, what do you do?" Sam asked.

Dean smirked and went to say something, Sophie clamping her hand over his mouth, smiling and replying, "I'm a Pediatric Nurse. I went to night school about a year after Joshua was born."

"Joshua has been wanting a little brother since he went to work with Sophie for Take-Your-Kid-To-Work-Day." Toby smiled.

"How long ago was that?" Sam asked.

"About two years." Toby and Sophie said at the same time, their voice filled with laughter.

"_Dad_!" Joshua whined from the living room. "I only have 45 minutes!"

Dean laughed as Sophie unwrapped her arms from around him and he got up, heading to the living room.

Sam smiled and turned to Sophie. "He's changed."

Sophie smiled as well and nodded.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sophie rested atop Dean's chest both breathing heavily.

Dean kissed the top of Sophie's head then settled back in bed while running his hands up and down her arms as Sophie placed small kisses from Dean's shoulder, across his chest, to the other. Dean smiled as she continued her kisses up his neck and jaw, stopping to nibble on his ear, then finally reaching his mouth.

"What's that grin for?" She whispered.

"Never thought I'd like the Apple Pie life." Dean whispered back.

Sophie smiled. "I don't know about you, but I think we're a little off from the Apple Pie life."

"Yeah?"

Sophie nodded. "Yeah. But just a little bit. Keeps everything from ever getting boring."

Dean chuckled. "I think you're right."

Sophie moved herself so she was laying curled up next to Dean her head resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder, both her and Dean getting ready to fall asleep just as a thudding noise coming from the hallway. Sophie gasping and sitting up as Dean pulled on his boxers and rushed to the door, swinging it open quietly. Sophie pulled on Dean's t-shirt and made her way over to the door and peeked out.

At the end of the hallway the could see Sam and Toby locked in a passionate kiss and blindly trying to get to her room.

Sophie snorted with laughter. "See, never boring."

_Feedback is Love!_


	9. Too Much Of a Good Thing

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its character, I do however own Sophie, Joshua, Evan and Toby_

_This chapter's dedicated to Camlann. Thank you so much for your review!_

* * *

"Mom!" Joshua's voice carried through the house along with the sound of the front door slamming.

"Kitchen!" Sophie called as she poured water into the vase that held the flowers Joshua had gotten her for Mother's Day, smiling when he ran into the room. "Hey baby, how was school?"

Joshua grinned and accepted the glass of lemonade his mother handed him. "_Amazing_!"

Sophie smiled. "Something tells me you only feel that way because it was the last day."

"Eh, that too." Joshua shrugged and grinned some more as Dean came into the kitchen and dropped his keys on the island. "Can Garrett come over?"

"Uh yeah, sure I don't mind." She said.

"Oh! I have something to tell you!" Joshua grinned.

"Josh, bud, come on." Dean started. "She really doesn't need to know."

Sophie looked between the two. "_What_ don't I need to know?"

Dean scratched behind his ear as Joshua grinned. "Ms. Bigler hit on Dad!"

Sophie snorted with laughter. "Ms. Bigler? Isn't she like, what, 60?"

"I don't find it all that funny." He pouted as Joshua and Sophie kept laughing. "Okay, why don't you call Garrett and tell him he can come over?"

Joshua nodded and walked to the living, laughing the whole way.

"_Dean_." Sophie giggled at the look on his face. "The pout _really_ doesn't work for you, Sammy, yes, you? Not so much."

"I'm glad you find this funny." He complained as he grabbed a glass for lemonade.

Sophie got a pout on her face. "I'm sorry. It wasn't that funny."

"So she was actually 60?" Dean asked, smirk on his face.

"Cute." Sophie said, smacking him with a dish towel.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dad!" Joshua called up the stairs from the living room. "There's someone on the phone for you!"

"Who is it?" Dean called back.

"I dunno." Came his muffled reply. "Some dude!"

Dean sighed and made his way downstairs. "All right. I'm here."

Joshua handed him the phone and ran outside with Garrett.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

"Just what the Hell do you think you're doing?"

Dean's brows shot up and his heart started racing. "Dad?"

"What are you doing?" John asked again.

"I'm just...standing here?" Dean said slowly.

John rolled his eyes. "What are you doing at Sophie's?"

"I'm--I just..."

"Don't you dare hurt that girl or her son. I'm telling you right now Dean." Dean cringed at the tone his Father was using. "Dean?"

Scratching behind his ear he asked quietly, "Yeah?"

"Can you open the door for me, I'd like to see my Grandson." John smiled.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You know, if you're ever lonely or just want someone to hang with, you can totally call me." Garrett said smoothly to Sophie as he sat at the island in the kitchen, Joshua rolling his eyes as he took a drink of water.

"Stop hitting on my Mom. She doesn't need jail time." Joshua told him.

"Hey, I could be your future Step-Dad. I _so_ will not hold back on grounding you, Mister!" Garrett whispered to him.

Joshua stared at him a for a few minutes. "I highly doubt that."

Sophie laughed softly at her sons reply as Sam helped her take the turkey out of the stove, almost dropping it when she seen John walk into the kitchen.

"John!" Joshua grinned and ran over to him.

"Dad?" Sam asked, standing there shocked.

"You know my Dad?" Dean asked Joshua.

"John's my Grandpa??" Joshua grinned.

"Who's John?" Garrett asked.

_Feedback is Love!_


	10. She's My Kind of Rain

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Sophie, Joshua, Evan and Toby_

_This is dedicated to all of the reviewers of this story! Thank you guys so much!_

* * *

"If you sigh like that one more time Joshua James, I _swear_..." Sophie started.

"_Swear_ what, Mom?" Joshua grinned.

"She'll pull your nose up over your head." John's voice came from behind him.

"She'll pull my nose up over my head?" Joshua laughed.

John nodded, placing his hand on Joshua's nose as Joshua held onto his forearms and lifted him up, placing him back on the ground a moment later. "Done pesting your Mom?"

"It's _raining_, there's nothing to do." He frowned. Laughing when John swung him up over his shoulder. "Mom! Mom!"

Sophie smiled and went back to folding the laundry. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the _rain_."

"_Mom_!" Joshua whined as John started tickling his side.

"All right." John grunted as he hoisted Joshua up higher on his shoulder. "Lets go see how long it takes to get on your Dad's nerves."

A few minutes later there was the sound of Joshua yelling something and Dean grunting, followed by the laughter of Joshua and Dean.

"They making a mess of the house yet?" Sophie asked as John walked back into the living room.

"No." He laughed. "That boy's _just_ like Dean though."

Sophie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he really is. I swear it's like having two kids some days."

There was the sound of someone hitting the floor above them then Joshua's laughter.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"So I got a job offer at this garage. Davis Auto." Dean said at the dinner table that evening.

"Really?" Sophie grinned. "What'd you say, are you taking it?"

Dean nodded, smile gracing his lips. "Yeah, they needed a new mechanic. Plus, Keith said about starting to restore some classics this weekend."

Sophie smiled and nodded. "Yeah. That's great, Dean!" Hurrying over to him, she kissed the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you, you deserve another piece of pie."

Dean shot his Father a look as Sophie went into the kitchen for Dean's pie.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sophie stood in the living room pacing back and forth, frowning even deeper at the sound of the Impala pulling up.

"Hey, Babe." Dean smiled walking over to her, going in for a kiss only to have her frown and push his face away from hers. "You know?"

Shooting a dirty look his way as she placed the pillows on the couch in their rightful places. "Know _what_, Dean, huh? _What_ do I _know_??"

"Yeah, you know." Dean nodded. "Now, I know you're mad bu--"

"_Mad_? Ooh no, mad is so calm to what I am right now." Sophie walked up to him, poking his chest over and over. "I am _furious_, Dean Winchester!"

Dean backed up against the front door, thankful look on his face when Joshua walked down the stairs, stopping at hearing the tone in his Mom's voice.

"Should I go back upstairs?" Joshua asked slowly as he looked back and forth between his Mom and Dad.

"Joshua, go." Sophie said as Dean said, "Josh, stay."

Looking at her he asked, "Mom?"

"Joshua, baby, go." Sophie said staring at Dean.

"Please don't." Dean told him.

"I'll be up in a bit to say goodnight, Baby." Sophie said.

Joshua nodded and hurried up the stairs to his bedroom.

Sophie walked over to the entertainment center and started moving things around. "You forgot your lunch today so I called out and asked Keith if you wanted me to bring you your lunch and when he said you didn't work today and weren't there, I _really_ wanted to rip your head off."

"Soph--" He started but stopped when she slammed a door on the entertainment center.

"_Don't_ start with me, Dean. You lied to me." Sophie said, tears in her eyes. "How could you lie to me??"

"You're upset about the hunt, I get that." Dean started.

Sophie shook her head furiously and turned to face him. "This isn't about the hunt! You can hunt, I don't care! Go ahead and hunt!"

"Then what's wrong?" Dean asked, getting furious as well.

"What's wrong is you _lying_ to me. I'm--I just..." Sophie shook her head. "I'm disappointed in you for lying to me."

Dean went to say something but stopped when Sophie quietly walked up the stairs.

Going to the hall closet he grabbed some pillows and a blanket for the couch. Tossing them onto the couch he eased himself down onto it, cringing when the pulled muscle in his back spazzed.

"Ow." He weazed when he had to shift and his back spazzed again. "This is gonna be one _fun_ night."

_Feedback is Love!_


	11. Love You 'Till the End

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Sophie, Joshua, Evan and Toby_

_I put a link on my profile page for the vid I made to go to this story._

* * *

"Morning, Mom." Joshua smiled as he walked into the kitchen the following morning, Sam right behind him.

"Hey Baby, morning Sam." Sophie smiled at them, John handing both a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.

"So who's this Toby that's got you all smiles?" John asked around his cup of coffee.

Sam's head whipped up. "T-Toby? How do you know Toby?"

Sophie snorted with laughter at Sam's nervousness.

"Sorry." She whispered, smile on her face, at Sam's sharp look.

"Sam's getting nookie with her." Joshua said.

Sophie's jaw dropped, John's eyebrows shot up, and Sam's face blushed an unbelievable shade of red.

"Joshua, no more repeating what your Father says." Sophie pointed a finger at him.

Joshua shrugged and nodded, going back to eating his bacon.

"Morning." Dean said sitting at the counter. "You still not talking to me?"

Sophie slammed Dean's plate down in front of him, scrambled eggs splattering onto the island, then stomping out of the room.

"Yeah, still not talking to me." Dean muttered.

"At least she made you breakfast." John commented. "If she was _really _pissed, you'd have gone hungry."

Dean arched a brow at his Father.

"What?" He shrugged. "I made your Mother mad a few times before."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sophie plopped the laundry basket onto the floor in her and Dean's room, whipping around when the bedroom door closed. She watched Dean as he walked over to the stereo on the dresser and turned it on. Narrowing her eyes at him when he walked over and wrapped his arms around her, singing along with _The Pogues_ "_Love You 'Till the End_".

"_Dean_." She warned as he started swaying softly. "This isn't going to work."

Dean smiled against her neck as he told her, "Shh."

Once the song ended Sophie pushed him away softly. "I _really_ don't like you."

"I beg to differ." Dean smiled.

"You're stupid." Sophie smiled, smacking his arm gently.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged. "But you like it when I drool on myself."

Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close.

"You know I love you, right?" Dean asked a moment later.

"_The Pogues_ isn't really you." Sophie grinned.

"_Cute_." Dean pinched her side.

Running her fingers through his hair and giving him a peck on the lips she replied, "I love you too, Dean."

"Am I done on the couch?" Dean asked as his back spasmed again. "My back's being a bitch."

Sophie nodded. "As long as you tell me whenever you're going on a hunt from now on, got it?"

"Deal." Dean replied then plopped down onto the bed as Sophie turned the sterio off and went back to getting the laundry.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sophie sighed at seeing Joshua, Dean, and Garrett sitting in the living room playing video games.

"Boys, it's nice out, why don't you go outside and do something?" Sophie asked. "Go to the lake and swim."

"Nah." Came the reply from all three.

Sophie rolled her eyes and headed back upstairs.

"Dude, your Mom--"

"Drop it, Garrett." Dean said in a dry tone.

Garrett shrugged. "I'm just saying, she looked _really_ good in those jeans."

"Dude, stop perving on my girl. It's kinda creepy." Dean told him. "Josh, Bud, find new friends."

Joshua choked on his laughter as Garrett stared at Dean with narrowed eyes.

"Mom likes older men, anyways." Joshua said.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Wait--who does your Mom like that's older?"

"Whenever Hugh Laurie's on TV Mom says if he was about 15 or so years younger and a _little_ sexier, he'd so be my new Daddy." Joshua shrugged.

Garrett laughed. "Sucks when chicks don't want you, huh?"

Dean shot him a dirty look. "You're grounded."

"You can't ground me." Garrett shot.

"Yeah?" Dean retorted. "Fine, I'll get a dog house and you can stay in that when you come over."

"Are you calling me a dog?" Garrett asked, arms crossed.

Dean grinned and shrugged. "Nah, you're more of a pig."

Garrett frowned and unpaused the game, hitting the buttons with more force each time causing Joshua to chuckle.

_Feedback is Love!_


	12. Here Comes the Sun

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I do however own Sophie, Joshua, Evan and Toby_

_This is for all of my reviewers! Thanks so much you guys!_

* * *

"Mom?" Joshua called as he walked into his Mom and Dad's room.

"Yeah, Baby?" Came from the closet.

"What am I supposed to get Dad?" He asked leaning against the doorframe to the closet. "We've never celebrated Father's Day before, and I don't know what to do."

Sophie smiled softly at Joshua and stood up. "What do you want to get him?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Dad's not like the tie and mug kinda guy."

Nodding she walked from the closet out into the bedroom. "We could go to Foss and get a watch?"

"Think he'd wear it?" Joshua asked, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I think he would." Sophie nodded. "Go get your shoes on, I'll meet you downstairs."

Once back from getting Dean's gift Sophie went into the kitchen and filled out her card to Dean, Joshua running into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Dad'll be home soon." Joshua said happily.

"He will, he will." Sophie smiled at her sons enthusiasm as she looked at the clock. "Can you set the table for me, please?"

Joshua nodded and headed off to the dining room to set the table. The back door opening soon after.

"Dad??" Joshua called out.

"Sam." Sophie called back with a smile.

"Dad??" Joshua called again when the door opened again.

"It's John, hun." Sophie chuckled softly.

John smiled and arched a brow. "What's up with him?"

"Joshua's excited about Father's Day." Sophie told him.

By the time Sophie got dinner set on the table Dean was just coming in the front door.

"Joshua, Dad's home!" She called to him, smiling at the confused look on Dean's face. "He's been waiting for you."

Joshua ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop in front of his Father. "Mom says we have to eat first _then_ you can open your gift."

Dean's brows furrowed together. "My birthday's in January, Bud."

Sending him a weird look Joshua headed into the dining room.

"It's Father's Day, Dean." Sophie informed him.

Josh shifted in his chair again as he looked eagerly at his Dad.

"Fine." Sophie exclaimed after watching him shift again. "Go get his gift."

Getting a smile on his face Joshua hurried out of the dining room returning with his card and gift for Dean.

"Mom helped me pick it out." He told his Dad.

Dean smiled and opened the card then his gift, grinning at the white gold watch that read '_Dad_' inside on the faceplate.

"You like it?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, hugging Joshua. "Yeah, I really like it."

Sophie smiled and walked over. "And now my gift."

Dean smirked but frowned when all she handed him was a card. "_That's_ it?"

"Just open the card." She rolled her eyes.

Opening the card he smiled. "Was this Josh?" He pointed at the sonogram.

"Nope." Sophie rubbed his shoulders. "_Daddy_, say hello to baby number 2."

"Yes!!" Joshua grinned, jumping up and down.

Dean's smile started to falter as the room started to spin and everything went black, Dean falling off of the chair and onto the floor with a thud.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey," Sophie whispered as Dean opened his eyes, vision blurry. "how you doing?"

"_God_." Dean groaned. "What happened?"

"You passed out and hit the floor! You went down pretty hard." Joshua said, trying to hide his smile.

Dean sat up slowly and rubbed the back of his head. "I did not _pass out_. Must've been low blood sugar or something."

"That must be it." John said with laughter in his voice. "Want some water?"

Dean nodded as he scrubbed his hands over his face. "Where's Sam?"

Sophie tried to hide her smile. "He left with Toby since she couldn't keep her laughter down."

"_Great_." Dean groaned again. "I'm never gonna hear the end of this."

"On the plus side," Joshua shrugged. "You did it, Dad!"

Dean laughed and rubbed his head. "So there's another Winchester in the making, huh?"

"If I say yes are you gonna pass out again?" Sophie asked.

"_No_." Dean shot her a look.

"I have to call Garrett and tell him I'm gonna have a brother!" Joshua grinned.

Dean scratched behind his ear. "We don't exactly _know_ if it's going to be a boy or not."

Joshua stared at him before picking up the phone. "Yes it is. I can tell."

"Do you have to call _Garrett_?" Dean asked.

"Garrett! I'm gonna have a brother!" Joshua exclaimed and then nodded. "Yeah, and Dad totally passed out."

"Joshua!" Dean exclaimed and jumped up.

"I've...gotta go. Call you later!" He said and hung up.

Joshua took off up the stairs with Dean hot on his tail. There was silence for a few seconds then Joshua yelling and Dean hitting the floor with a grunt followed by laughter.

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
